elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Tajemnica Talary, Część 3
Tajemnica Talary, Część 3 – Treść Tajemnica Księżniczki Talary, część III Mera Llykith Gnorbooth wychodził z Nadłamanej Gałęzi, swojego ulubionego pubu w Camlorn, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś woła go po imieniu. Jego imienia nie dało się pomylić z jakimś innym. Odwrócił się i ujrzał, jak Lord Eryl, Królewski Mag Bitewny z pałacu, wynurza się ze spowitego mrokiem zaułka. "Mój panie" - rzekł Gnorbooth z miłym uśmiechem. "Dziwię się, że widzę cię tego wieczora na zewnątrz, Gnorbooth" - Lord Eryl wyszczerzył zęby w bardzo nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. - "Nie widywałem ciebie i twojego pana zbyt często od czasu obchodów tysiąclecia, ale jak rozumiem, byliście bardzo zajęci. Zastanawiam się za to, czym byliście tak zajęci". "Ochrona interesów Cesarstwa w Camlorn pochłania wiele czasu, mój panie. Lecz nie wyobrażam sobie, by mógł pan być zainteresowany szczegółami spotkań ambasadora". "Ależ jestem" - odrzekł mag. - "Szczególnie że ambasador zaczął ostatnio zachowywać się bardzo tajemniczo, bardzo niedyplomatycznie. Rozumiem też, że zabrał jedną z dziwek ze Święta Kwiatów do domu. Jak mniemam, na imię jej Gyna?" Gnorbooth wzruszył ramionami. - "Zdaje mi się, że jest zakochany, mój panie. Miłość sprawia, że ludzie zachowują się bardzo dziwnie, jak na pewno pan już słyszał". "Doprawdy, urodziwa z niej dziewka" - zaśmiał się Lord Eryl. - "Zauważyłeś, jak bardzo przypomina świętej pamięci Księżniczkę Talarę?" "Jestem w Camlorn dopiero od piętnastu lat, mój panie. Nigdy nie widziałem Księżniczki". "Mógłbym zrozumieć, gdyby wziął się za pisanie poezji, ale który zakochany mężczyzna spędza całe dnie w pałacowych kuchniach na rozmowach ze starymi służącymi? To mi nie brzmi jak rozpalona namiętność, chociaż moje doświadczenia w tej kwestii są ograniczone" - Lord Eryl przewrócił oczami. "A cóż on teraz ma za interesy w - jak nazywa się ta wieś?" "Umbington?" - odpowiedział Gnorbooth i natychmiast tego pożałował. Lord Eryl był zbyt przebiegłym aktorem, by to okazać, lecz Gnorbooth czuł w głębi serca, że mag nie wiedział nawet, iż Lord Strale opuścił stolicę. Musiał teraz oddalić się i powiadomić ambasadora, ale tę grę należało do końca rozegrać rozważnie. - "Wyjeżdża dopiero jutro. Zdaje mi się, że chodzi tylko o przystawienie stempelka na jakimś dokumencie wymagającym cesarskiej pieczęci". "Tylko tyle? Biedaczek, to musi być dla niego nudne. W takim razie spotkam się z nim, gdy wróci" - Lord Eryl ukłonił się. - "Dziękuję, że zechciałeś udzielić mi tylu informacji. Żegnam". Gdy tylko królewski mag bitewny zniknął za rogiem, Gnorbooth wskoczył na konia. Wypił o jedno lub dwa piwa za dużo, lecz wiedział, że musi dotrzeć do Umbington przed wysłannikami Lorda Eryla. Ruszył galopem na wschód od stolicy, licząc na znalezienie przy drodze jakichś drogowskazów. Siedząc w tawernie pachnącej pleśnią i kwaśnym piwem, Lord Strale nie mógł się nadziwić, że wysłanniczka Cesarza Lady Brisienna zawsze wybierała najbardziej publiczne z miejsc na swoje najprywatniejsze narady. Był to okres żniw w Umbington i wszyscy robotnicy z pól przepijali zarobione grosze z wielkim hukiem. Lord Strale był odpowiednio ubrany do takiego lokalu, w spodnie z szorstkiego płótna i prostą chłopską kamizelkę, lecz mimo to czuł, że się wyróżnia. Na pewno wyróżniał się na tle swych dwóch towarzyszek. Siedząca po jego prawej stronie kobieta przyzwyczajona była do odwiedzania najpodlejszych zakątków Dagerfall w roli zwykłej prostytutki. Lady Brisienna po jego lewej jeszcze wyraźniej była w swoim żywiole. "Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?" - Lady Brisienna zapytała z troską. "Przyzwyczaiłam się do imienia Gyna, choć być może będzie musiało się to zmienić" - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - "Oczywiście, może się też tak nie stać. Być może na mym grobie napisane będzie: Dziwka Gyna". "Zadbam, by nie było dalszych zamachów na twoje życie, takich jak na Święcie Kwiatów" - rzekł Lord Strale z marsową miną. - "Jednak bez pomocy Cesarza nie będę w stanie chronić się bez końca. Jedynym trwałym rozwiązaniem jest schwytanie tych, którzy chcą ci zaszkodzić, i wyniesienie cię na właściwą ci pozycję". "Wierzy pani w moją opowieść?" - Gyna zwróciła się do Lady Brisienny. "Jestem główną wysłanniczką Cesarza w Wysokiej Skale już od wielu lat, a słyszałam niewiele opowieści dziwniejszych niż ta. Gdyby twój przyjaciel ambasador nie odkrył tego, co odkrył, od razu uznałabym cię za wariatkę" - zaśmiała się Brisienna, wymuszając uśmiech na twarzy Gyny. - "Jednak teraz wierzę ci. Być może czyni to wariatkę ze mnie". "Pomożesz nam?" - zapytał Lord Strale bez ogródek. "Wtrącanie się w sprawy prowincjonalnych królestw nie jest takie proste" - zamyślona Lady Brisienna spoglądała w głąb swego kubka. - "Wolimy się nie mieszać, chyba że zagrożone jest samo Cesarstwo. W tym przypadku mamy do czynienia z bardzo niechlujnym zamachem wykonanym dwadzieścia lat temu i jego następstwami. Gdyby Jego Cesarska Mość angażował się w każde krwawe przerwanie sukcesji praw do tronu w każdym z tysiąca poddanych mu królestw, nigdy nie dokonałby niczego dla ogólnego dobra Tamriel." "Rozumiem" - mruknęła Gyna. "Gdy przypomniałam sobie wszystko, kim jestem i co mi się przytrafiło, postanowiłam nic w tej sprawie nie robić. Właściwie opuszczałam już Camlorn i wracałam do Dagerfall, gdy spotkałam znowu Lorda Strale. To on zaczął poszukiwać rozwiązania tej sprawy, nie ja. A kiedy sprowadził mnie tu z powrotem, chciałam tylko spotkać się z kuzynką i powiedzieć jej, kim jestem, lecz on mi zabronił". "To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne" - warknął Strale. "Wciąż nie wiemy, jak głęboko sięga ten spisek. Być może nigdy się nie dowiemy." "Przepraszam, zawsze tak wychodzi, że udzielam długich wyjaśnień w odpowiedzi na krótkie pytania. Kiedy Lord Strale zapytał, czy pomogę, powinnam była od razu przytaknąć" - Lady Brisienna roześmiała się na widok zmiany na twarzach Lorda Strale i Gyny. - "Pomogę wam, oczywiście. Aby jednak się to udało, musicie dokonać dwóch rzeczy, by zadowolić Cesarza. Po pierwsze, musicie z całkowitą pewnością wykazać, kto stoi za odkrytym przez was spiskiem. Musicie zmusić kogoś do zeznań". "A po drugie - powiedział Lord Strale, potakując - musimy udowodnić, że jest to sprawa godna uwagi Jego Cesarskiej Mości, a nie tylko drobny lokalny problem". Lord Strale, Lady Brisienna i kobieta o imieniu Gyna dyskutowali nad sposobem osiągnięcia swych celów jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Gdy już uzgodnili, co należy zrobić, Lady Brisienna wyszła szukać swego sprzymierzeńca, Proseccusa. Strale i Gyna wyruszyli na zachód, w kierunku Camlorn. Niedługo po wjechaniu w las usłyszeli tętent kopyt daleko przed sobą. Lord Strale dobył swego miecza i dał znak Gynie, by jechała za nim. W tym momencie zostali zaatakowani ze wszystkich stron. Wpadli w zasadzkę; wyskoczyło na nich ośmiu ludzi uzbrojonych w topory. Lord Strale szybko zdjął Gynę z jej konia i ją usadził za sobą. Wykonał krótki, zręczny ruch dłońmi. Wokół nich pojawił się pierścień ognia, który gwałtownie się rozszerzył i uderzył w napastników. Mężczyźni ryknęli z bólu i upadli na kolana. Lord Strale przeskoczył nad najbliższym z nich i pogalopował jak najszybciej na zachód. "Myślałam, że jesteś ambasadorem, a nie magiem!" - zaśmiała się Gyna. "Wciąż uważam, że w pewnych sytuacjach dyplomacja jest najodpowiedniejsza" - odpowiedział Lord Strale. Na drodze natknęli się na jeźdźca na koniu, którego słyszeli wcześniej. Był to Gnorbooth. - "Mój panie, to królewski mag bitewny! Dowiedział się, że byliście w Umbington!" "Przyszło mi to dość łatwo, mógłbym dodać" - zahuczał z lasu głos Lorda Eryla. Gnorbooth, Gyna i Lord Strale przyglądali się bacznie ciemnym drzewom, lecz nie zobaczyli w nich niczego. Głos maga zdawał się dobiegać zewsząd, a jednocześnie znikąd. "Niezmiernie mi przykro, mój panie" - jęknął Gnorbooth. - "Próbowałem ostrzec pana najszybciej, jak mogłem". "Może w następnym wcieleniu będziesz pamiętał, by nie powierzać swych planów pijaczynie!" - roześmiał się Lord Eryl. Miał ich na widoku i uwolnił zaklęcie. Gnorbooth zobaczył go pierwszy, dostrzegłszy światło ognistej kuli, która odrywającej się od palców maga. Później Lord Eryl zachodził w głowę, co ten głupiec zamierzał zrobić. Być może skoczył naprzód, by zepchnąć Lorda Strale z toru pocisku. Być może próbował uciec ze ścieżki zniszczenia i zamiast w prawo, ruszył w lewo. Być może, choć było to mało prawdopodobne, skłonny był poświęcić życie, by uratować swego pana. Niezależnie od powodu, skutek był, jaki był. Gnoorbooth znalazł się na drodze ognistej kuli. Eksplozja energii wypełniła noc, a odbijający się echem grzmot zerwał ptaki z drzew w promieniu mili. Na przestrzeni kilku stóp kwadratowych, gdzie Gnorbooth siedział na swoim koniu, nie było nic prócz czarnego szkła. Z Gnorbootha wraz z koniem zostało mniej niż obłoczek pary. Wybuch odrzucił Gynę i Lorda Strale w tył. Ich koń, gdy już przyszedł do siebie, pogalopował w dal tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. W utrzymującej się poświacie wybuchu zaklęcia Lord Strale spojrzał prosto w las, w szeroko otwarte oczy maga. "Cholera" - powiedział Lord Eryl i zaczął uciekać. Ambasador szybko stanął na nogi i ruszył w pościg. "To był spory wydatek many, nawet dla ciebie" - powiedział Lord Strale, biegnąc. -"Chyba powinieneś dobrze wiedzieć, że nie należy używać zaklęć działających na odległość, jeśli nie jesteś pewien, że twój cel nie zostanie zasłonięty". "Nie sądziłem... ten idiota..." - Lord Eryl otrzymał cios od tyłu I upadł na wilgotne podszycie, nie mając okazji na dokończenie swoich lamentów. "Nieważne, co sądziłeś" - powiedział spokojnie Lord Strale, odwracając maga na plecy I przyciskając mu ręce do ziemi kolanami. - "Nie jestem magiem bitewnym, lecz wiedziałem dość, by nie zużyć całego mojego zapasu na twoją małą zasadzkę. Może to kwestia podejścia życiowego, jako przedstawiciela rządu cechuje mnie oszczędność". "Co zamierzasz zrobić?" - zaskamlał Lord Eryl. "Gnorbooth był dobrym człowiekiem, jednym z najlepszych, jakich miałem, więc teraz będziesz niesamowicie cierpiał" - ambasador wykonał drobny ruch i jego dłonie zaczęły świecić jasnym światłem. - "To na pewno. Jak bardzo będziesz cierpiał później zależy od tego, co mi powiesz. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się czegoś o byłym Księciu Oloine". "Co chcesz wiedzieć?" - wykrzyczał Lord Eryl. "Na początek wszystko" - odpowiedział Lord Strale z niezłomnym spokojem. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki